


3 John

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [13]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate title "No Greater Joy.") How does Tyler cheer up Shane's day? *Set ten years after the movie. Inspired by 3John 1:4.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 John

Shane was feeling down – maybe melancholy was the better word, or just plain bored. Unhappy, that was it. He was tired of the constant seclusion, with nothing but the occasional guard and his Bible for company.

A visit from someone would be the perfect way to shake his mood, but not many people came by to visit with him anymore except for Adam, David, Nathan, and occasionally Javier and-

"Your son is here to see you again." A guard, Dennis, stepped into the cell and informed Shane.

Shane stood eagerly from his bunk, shooting a silent prayer of thanks up, and was escorted to the visitor's area, where he took a seat across from his now-grown child on his "side of the glass."

As the old quote of his crossed his mind, Shane realized with a start, "In a week, I'll have been here for a whole decade."

Tyler nodded awkwardly, before changing the subject. "Hey, Dad, listen. I've got some great news and, outside of Mom and the Mitchells, I wanted you to be the first to know."

Shane leaned forward, perking up at the excitement that he saw written across Tyler's features. "What is it?"

"So, you know that Dylan and Claudia are expecting their first kid in a couple of months?"

"Yeah…" Shane replied, confused as to where his son was going with this.

"Well… in about a half a year, so are Anna and I."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Shane asked in shocked glee.

Tyler nodded, grinning. "And there's something else –something that I haven't even talked to anyone but Anna about yet."

Shane raised his eyebrows in curiosity, silently encouraging his only child to continue.

Tyler paused, searching for words and eventually saying, "Dylan has decided that he wants to sign a copy of the Resolution sometime in the next month. And I want to sign one at the same time." His eyes brimmed with… what? – as he looked Shane in the eye and asked uncertainly, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Shane repeated, beaming. "Son, I think that you just made me the happiest man alive."

Tyler smiled, a man now, yet still desiring – and obtaining – the approval of his father. "Isn't that being a little bit dramatic?"

Shane shook his head. "No, it's actually Biblical even."

It was Tyler's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?"

Father nodded at son. "Third John four. 'I have no greater joy than to hear that my children walk in truth.'"

"That's cool."

"And true." Shane replied meaningfully. "I'm proud of you, Ty."

Tyler lowered his eyes, embarrassed at his father's blunt praise. "Thanks." A pause between them and then, "Alright, well, listen, Dad, I have to go. Anna has a doctor's appointment for the baby and she wants me to go with her."

"Then you'd better get out of here." Shane replied with a grin. "If Anna's anything like your mother, you'll only be late to an appointment of that type once. At least and live to tell the tale."

Tyler laughed as he stood up. "I'll keep that in mind. And, hey, I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe I could bring you an ultrasound picture or something for you to see."

Shane nodded in agreement, watching the back of his grown son's head until he had disappeared into the free world and Shane could no longer see him. On the way back to his cell, heedless of Dennis at his side, Shane began to sing.


End file.
